


9 - Christmas Treats

by Kat_Lovegood



Series: Professor Layton Advent Calendar [9]
Category: Layton Brothers: Mystery Room, Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Advent Calendar, Advent Calendar Drabble, Christmas Shopping, Gen, Post-Layton's Mystery Journey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21727126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_Lovegood/pseuds/Kat_Lovegood
Summary: Kat, Lucy and Emiliana go dress-shopping for the Yard's Christmas Ball...
Relationships: Katrielle Layton & Emiliana Perfetti, Katrielle Layton & Lucy Baker
Series: Professor Layton Advent Calendar [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557985
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	9 - Christmas Treats

Every year, a few weeks before Christmas, Scotland Yard would have its official Christmas Party. It was a big event, more like a ball than a party, actually, with a big feast and dancing. And everyone had to dress formally, the men in suits and the women in elegant evening gowns. Much to Lucy Bakers‘ despair, as she didn‘t possess a single item of closing that fulfilled these criteria.

Lucy had always preferred more practical clothes, to be honest, she liked to keep her hair short and wore shoes with small heels and trousers to work, as well as her practical green leather jacket. But at the moment she was dressed in a long, purple evening dress that went down to her calves, and Katrielle had gone to look for some fitting shoes. 

„I‘m not sure this dress suits you...“, Emiliana remarked as she adjusted her glasses. 

Kat had somehow managed to talk her into going shopping with Lucy and herself, and it was clear that Emiliana was actually really enjoying it, even though she would never admit it, of course. Kat would later tell Lucy that she had made a bet with the psychological analyst a few days ago when they had investigated a case together, and Emiliana didn‘t want to believe in one of Kats wild – but obviously correct – theories. But Kat had made it up to her by finding a particularly beautiful pale blue dress for her, that fitted Emiliana just right. 

„Neya, it doesn‘t...“, Lucy agreed with a sigh.

„Hey, Lucy, what about this one?“, Kat shouted from the other end of the store.

She was holding a dark green dress, longsleeved and plain, that would end just above the knee.  
It was gorgeous.

„Yea, that looks much betta“, Lucy said before taking it and disappearing in the changing room.

„Do ya think Alfendi would like it?“, she asked shyly as she came out again, dressed in the gown. It made her look a little like a nymph or an elf, providing a stark contrast to her pale skin and large, reddish eyes.

Katrielle couldn‘t help but laugh, and even Emiliana had to giggle a little bit.

„Oh, that‘s why you are so nervous about the party, isn‘t it?“, the dark-haired woman asked with a little grin on her face.

„Well, um… It might be...“, Lucy admitted and blushed.

„Really, Lucy, as if my brother cared about what you are wearing! You see each other almost every day, and he really likes you, trust me. Besides, it‘s not as if he had taste anyway. But you look gorgeous, of course. After all, it was me, Katrielle Layton, who picked your dress!“, Kat reassured her.

„Alfendi would be a fool if he didn‘t like it, and while he might be many things, ignorant isn‘t one of them. Besides… green really is your colour“, Emiliana reluctantly agreed.

„Now, go and change back, you two, it‘s almost dark already and I wanted to visit this cute little cafe with you before they close“, Kat said as she pushed the two other girls towards the changing room. Because if she liked anything more than cute clothes (and puzzles) it was probably sweets.

Especially during Christmas time.


End file.
